


I Just Wanna See The Stars With You

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: Breathe My Love... [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: After coming back from the States, Simon and Baz have a lot of issues to work with, while dealing with the beginnings of a full scale war between the entire World of Mages and the Dark Creatures.They need to start somewhere.And setting their fears aside might be just the beginning.





	I Just Wanna See The Stars With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
The characters and world building belong to Rainbow Rowell.
> 
> I'm just here to exorcise my ambiguous feelings towards Wayward Son.  
This is my take on this beautiful love story.

**Baz**

To say there was trouble at Watford, was putting it mildly…

Even with Headmistress Bunce taking over the destinies of the School of Magicks, the Mage's death (Have I said May he rest in pain? Well, I bloody well mean it!) had left a sort of power vacuum that was tearing through the ranks of his former supporters and the Old Families.

As if sensing that this might be the perfect time to finally take a stand, all kinds of dark creatures banded together to make a move on Watford and the World of Mages.

It's not just a skirmish for power.

They're out to destroy us.

The vampires…

The fucking vampires!

At the forefront of it all…

We took a stand against them and now they're biting back in full force!

Pun most definitely intended.

And yes, I am painfully aware I am one! Thank you! I appreciate the reminder!

And yes, I learned some more about my condition on our ill-fated and mixed reviews road trip throughout the States, (Thank you _ so much _ for teaching how to control my fangs, Lamb! I'm still detaching your fucking head off from your shoulders if you ever cross my path again!) but that hasn't exactly endeared me to the rest of them.

They still drink human blood and I'm not stupid enough as to believe that nonsense about never needing to take a life.

No one lives for 300 years without getting innocent blood in their hands!

I don't want to live 300 years…

I have no wish for immortality…

Merlin! If there was a way to strip myself of the vampirism and go back to being just a human, I would take it in a heartbeat!

I can't even tap into all of the fire magic I was born with, because I'm fucking flammable!

My life is a succession of ironies…

Born a fire mage? How about becoming a flammable dark creature?

Get_ assigned _ by the Old Families with a nemesis? (It was never my choice. It was only where my loyalties lied) How about falling in love with him?

Maybe I don't have a solution for the first issue, but I can bloody well work on my second one, can't I?

Which is why I am on my way to meet my ellusive, flying boyfriend by the ramparts and we are going to talk it out!

I'm bloody scared of the outcome of this conversation…

I'm more scared of losing him without at least putting up a fight.

  
  


**Simon**

The moon isn't completely full yet, but the light is bright enough that I can take to the skies and watch the creatures below us.

They won't come in.

We still have our wards up, so it's still impossible for them to just barge in like that.

Instead, they've taken to siege us, try to wear us out, try to force us into making a mistake, hunt on the ones who try to leave.

These creatures knew exactly what they were doing when they waited for the new school year to begin…

I used to arrive at Watford all alone, but most students arrive with their parents in tow.

The school was filled to the brim when the first wave came. Suddenly, Watford was surrounded by all kinds of dark creatures.

I spent eight years hearing about and preparing myself for_ the war _…

Well, it's at our doorstep!

It's just not in the fashion I had imagined it!

It's not Us (I'm not even sure I belong in that collective Us…) against the Old Families.

It's Us _ with _ the Old Families making a stand against _ them _.

The dark creatures.

Vampires, Goblins, all kinds of Were creatures, Trolls… you fucking name it! They're there!

They believed the Mage's death would have severely weakened the World of Mages.

They're about to find out just how wrong they are!

Not that I can help the way I used to. The way I believed I was supposed to.

I'm just a Normal now.

I mean… A Normal with dragon wings and a fucking tail, that keeps watch in the skies (It helps me… flying…) because it's about the only thing I can do. But I'm still as devoid of magic as I was before.

Not even a sword in my hand to help in any other fashion…

I wonder if Baz would let me borrow one of the swords from Pitch Manor?

Baz…

We haven't talked yet.

Not really.

His words still echo in my mind…

_ "Why can't you see that I wouldn't be happy anywhere without you?" _

I don't know what to do.

I know what I_ want _ to do.

But I don't know if it's the right thing.

I don't even know if there's _ a right thing _!

I'm in love with him.

And I'm not sure if that's for the better or if it makes things worse.

I'm not right for him. But I love him.

I never told him…

He never told me either…

**Baz**

I remember Simon telling me about seeing Agatha on the ramparts, still caught up in her maiden fair drama, confused about her role in this world and what she wanted, thinking that to be me…

I told him then how pathetic and Shakespearean that all sounded (I was wary of Agatha at the time. I was jealous.), to be standing there, by the moonlight, waiting for her answers…

I'm not faring any better, am I?

Standing on the ramparts, the light of the nearly full moon making me look like a tragic character, waiting…

… Waiting for Simon.

Waiting for him to break my heart.

Or to put it back together and carry it with him, forever if possible.

Whatever kind of forever we can have.

I used to think this would end in flames…

I hope to Crowley it won't!

I don't pray for flames anymore.

I pray for another kind of warmth. I pray for Simon's arms around me. I pray for his lips on mine. I pray for us.

I just don't know whom to pray to…

**Simon**

I see him.

He looks beautiful in the moonlight!

I love him! I love him! I love him!

_ "Love me, Baz… Please love me too…" _

**Baz**

The vision of Simon, descending on me, his wings giving him the appearance of a fiery angel.

My angel.

The only kind of angel I could love.

He sees me and he smiles.

Crowley, help me!

Our eyes meet and I reach my hands up, in a silent plea. He lowers into the ramparts, his hands also reaching towards mine. Our fingertips brush and our palms slide into each other. He grips my hands.

Simon grips my hands tight.

Like they were his anchors. His lifelines.

His feet touch the ground and we stand there, staring into each other, his blue eyes intently gazing upon mine, like he's searching for an answer in them.

Is this another test I must pass, my love?

Have I passed it?

"Simon…" I whisper.

And he's smiling.

No.

He's grinning!

A big, wide grin on his lips!

**Simon**

Baz looks beautiful in the moonlight,

And I love him!

His eyes shine on me.

For me.

And I love him!

He's waiting…

And I think he loves me too!

**Baz**

He falls into my arms!

Simon Snow falls into my arms!

And he squeezes tight, with a sigh, arms around my waist and his face burying into the crook of my neck.

I feel his warm breath and it lights me up! Fires up my senses!

I hold him back like my life depends on it.

Maybe it does.

Maybe my heart beats to the rhythm of his breathing.

I love him!

"I love you…"

…….

That…

Wasn't me…

_ Oh… _

_ OH! _

He loves me!

"I love you too…"

"We still have a lot to talk about, Baz!"

"I know."

"But I'm not going anywhere."

"Me neither."

I kiss him.

Because he said it first.

So, I kiss him first,

I kiss him and it's like coming home!

We will be ok.

There's a long path ahead of us.

But we'll be ok!

I'm not afraid anymore and I want (I need!) to bare my feelings for Simon.

He deserves it. He needs to know how much I love him.

All the ways that I love him!

This is only the beginning!

I feel like I've been waiting my entire life to exhale…

So, I do.

  
  



End file.
